Dragon Seed
by Amatoya
Summary: The Red Dragon gang has yet again been brought back. This time their members have created a human being. This is the first in a three part series. Rated PG-13 for swearing and violence.


Maraya: Hello, I welcome you all to Amatoya's newest story! Okay this is a story that takes place after The Real Folk Blues Part Two. Spike finds out he has a "child" genetically but it wasn't because of his actions. Oh whatever you'll find out. I hope you all enjoy this and please R&R.

Dragon Seed Chapter 1 

Bounty

i"Sir we have began the experiment. It is going well. We were finally able to mix the DNA together now all we have to do is choose the genetics." A young man said to someone hiding in the shadows. "What gender do you wish it to be?" 

"Make it a girl." The man's voice was cold and serious. "We'll do a little bit of tampering with it. We want it to be a super person, remember." The man turned to walk out the door.

"Yes sir. I remember." But the young man wasn't heard because the other had already left.i

"Hey, Spike, there's a new bounty out." Jet called down the hall to his friend. "Her name is Maraya but they don't know what her last name is. She's about five foot six with blonde hair cut short, and she has auburn eyes."

"You never told me her age or what she did to get a bounty on her." Spike quickly called back.

"You won't believe me when I do tell you her age." He paused for a moment and then went on. "She's sixteen, and someone got the cops to put it on. So basically a private matter."

"Hey so far the girl sounds like me, but I never got a bounty on my head." Spike said apparently amused. "So why do you want me to go after her? She's just a young girl."

"Because it says right here that she has a third degree black belt and she is a master with guns and that she is an awesome pilot." Jet was not kidding when he said this and Spike could tell.

"Fine I'll go after the kid. Just make sure that you save me some dinner." After this Spike walked out only taking one gun, and only one extra set of ammo. Maybe he was being a little too over confidant for his own good. 

*******************************************************************

"Let's see if I was a juvenile delinquent where would I hide?" Spike was making fun of the kid basically, but unbeknownst to him she was coming right up behind him on her motorcycle. It could fly around just as easily as his ship or any other for that fact. 

He looked over at the girl who apparently didn't care if anyone saw her. She looked over at him her eyes covered with biker glasses. Her hair was tied back so that it wouldn't get messed up. She smirked at him and took off at an even faster speed than could have been imagined for a bike like that.

Soon the race began with Spike coming up right behind her. He went to go run into the back of her bike, but she was too fast and ended up going right above him. After that she made her bike go even faster.

"Dammit!" Spike yelled. He was starting to get really ticked. As soon as he had said this she had landed in a parking lot. First thing he thought was, Is this kid crazy? 

Spike landed just as Maraya headed toward a back alley showing no sign of fear. But Spike being the kind of guy he is he headed in after her showing the same sign that she had. 

"Hello Spike Spiegel. I have to say that was quite fun." Her voice was cold and serious, nothing like most girls her age. She took her glasses off revealing something that couldn't be seen in her bounty picture, her eyes were exactly like his. They were two different colors and the same shade of also. 

"How do you know my name? Another thing, why are your eyes exactly like mine?" He was shocked about the eye thing. 

"Like I would tell you," She grabbed her gun and aimed at Spike's leg. For some reason she didn't want to kill him, and Spike could tell. But when she pulled the trigger, nothing happened. She hadn't loaded her gun. But why?

Spike took the opportunity to fire back at her. He missed because Maraya had jumped out of the way. Was she playing with him? She jumped back behind a crate and Spike went to the opposite side.

"You did just what I wanted you to." After he heard her say that he heard a gun blast and then he got a sharp pain in his leg. She had shot through the crate. Never in his life had anyone ever shot through a crate and gotten someone. This was starting to become a very bad situation. 

"See ya' later pops!" Maraya yelled at him as she started to run down the street. She was running right in his path of fire. Would someone be that stupid? He took his chance and fired scratching the surface of her leg. She didn't even flinch though. 

All she did was keep running down the alley and back toward the parking lot. Within a couple of seconds she had escaped. And what Spike hadn't noticed before was that his leg was bleeding really badly. Blood was just gushing out. His head was getting foggy and his vision started to blur. And in a minute he had blacked out.

*******************************************************************

          "Hey, Spike can you hear me?" The voice was familiar. But whose was it? Spike opened his eyes to see Jet standing above him and Ed, Faye, and Ein gathered around. 

          "Yeah I can hear ya'." Spike looked down at his leg and saw that it was bandaged. Then he remembered what happened. "Where's Maraya?! And how the hell did I get here?!" 

          "How are we supposed to know?" Faye spat at him. "Do you mean you don't remember?"

          "Apparently not." He looked around searching for any sign of the brat that shot him in the leg. "Could anyone tell me what their best guess is?"

          "From what we could figure, you got shot in the leg, you also shot her in the arm, she passed out before you did, and you set your ship on auto pilot toward our ship for incase you passed out." Jet said counting off his fingers.

          "What?! Then where is Maraya?" He looked Jet dead in the face. If looks could kill Jet would have been dead.

          "She's in that one room we put most bounties in." After Jet said this all he could make out was a blur speeding past him. Turning around he noticed it was Spike.

          "That brat has a lot of explaining to do." Spike kept reapeting this until he finally saw Maraya hand cuffed to a ladder. He soon yelled at her, "Why did you turn yourself in like that? And howcome you shot yourself in the arm?" 

          "Because I wanted it to look like you won. And I turned myself in because you're my dad." She had the same serious tone in her voice.

          "But that's impossible. I would have known if…" He was cut off by Maraya right there.

          "You wouldn't because I was born in a test tube made from yours and Julia's DNA." Maraya was mad and she didn't seem to like the fact that she was a test tube baby.

          Spike was silent when he saw the pain and suffering in the girl's eyes. Something bad had happened to her during that time and he knew it. 

_Maraya: So, what do you all think of the story? I know it is moving sort of quick, but too bad! Next chapter, Past. Trying to find out my secrets. Good luck! If you don't get killed._


End file.
